


Season of Friendship

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Early Work, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two groups vacation together in the mountains of Colorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raynedanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedanser/gifts).



> Wrote this for the MTYG 2012

_A secluded cabin in the mountains of Colorado snow falling gently outside the windows. Ten men sitting around a roaring fire in the fireplace, mugs of hot cocoa strewn about with talk about Christmas and the upcoming holidays. Two sets of two men snuggle under blankets sharing kisses and small pecks. The other six look on with varying looks of emotions on their faces. Some look as though they are fake disgusted while some of the others have a blissful look on their faces._

The first time these ten men vacationed together was not as peaceful as it is this time. Some held unrequited love for another while others were just in denial by staying married to their then wives. This time became a chance for them to rebuild friendships as well as more intimate relationships. At the same time it is also a time to shove aside the rumors of yesteryear about a rivalry between the two groups of men. Most of the media had that the two groups hated each other but the opposite is actually true. Yes at some point AJ McLean did date an ex-girlfriend of Chris Kirkpatrick’s. Mostly those rumors were just rumors. For the most of those early years Backstreet Boys as a group may have held a little bit of animosity for NSYNC but only because Backstreet felt that NSYNC was riding on their coattails. As the years went on the unrequited loves became requited and the friendships were budding. AJ and Kevin got married with AJ adopting Mason and Kevin doing the same for Ava once she was born. Chris and JC have been a very long lasting relationships, as well as, Brian and Nick.

  
Brian and Nick’s relationship definitely started out as a big brother / little brother relationship but again as the years progressed so did the relationship from the brotherly to more friendship to now where they are practically married. They want to wait for when it is legal for all to be married but for now they are very committed to each other. Even raising Baylee together, Leighanne still parents along with them both. They have the most solid of all the couples amongst the two groups. JC and Chris can’t even compare with how committed to their partner as Brian and Nick are to each other. Sometimes they are so committed that they drive each other crazy. One time that stuck out among the group was when Kevin had taken a temporary leave of absence from the Backstreet Boys. This was in the early stages of Kevin and AJ’s relationship. Nick was a little to devastated, so much so that he reverted back to his days of pranking the other members of the group as well as their crew. Brian almost broke is off with him but he stuck it out and within a month Nick had accepted that Kevin left but may come back.

  
Soon ever one started to get sleepy and was ready to turn in for the night in hopes of it going by fast so they can get out on the slopes that are nearby to ski or snowboard. They may even engage some good old fashioned snowball fights, snow angels, or making of snowmen. All the while ten voices blending in harmony as they sign out modern Christmas tunes as well as some traditional Christmas hymns they knew from childhood. Some even will be breaking out into their own renditions of those traditional hymns.

  
AJ, Brian, JC, and Joey all head for the snowboard trails happily chatting about upcoming projects. Soon Kevin, Lance, JC, and Justin all head for the ski trails, while the rest decide to just go tobogganing on another trail. All then men meet up again at the main cabin for dinner and drinks afterwards, well all but AJ get those adult beverages, he opts for a more subdued drink of Peppermint hot cocoa. Soon the talk turned to who did what on the trails and who did a face plant.

The next day the two groups get together for their next to last day and the last night at the cabin. Two of the couples go out to the little town to do a little bit of holiday shopping for friends and family while another set of four go back out to the ski and tubing trails. The last two stay indoors and enjoy the quite for a few hours. The four tubing try to make it a competition by setting it to a Backstreet Boys’ Howie and AJ, vs. NSYNC’S Joey and Lance to see who can get to the end of the trail first and also use the hardest trail they can. The end result is that AJ and Lance both got to the bottom at the same time.

  
Meanwhile at the cabin, Brian and Nick are enjoying their last night with the guys as well as just themselves. It has been too long since they got a chance to be just Brian and Nick, not Brian and Nick of the Backstreet Boys. Time to see how they are truly as a couple and as friends and time to reflect on their lives from the time they started in the group to the time they are at now in their lives. To know if they are a strong couple and to see if maybe they are ready to take the next step in the relationship, they have already moved into one house together. Though Nick still has a house in Nashville and Brian has a house in Atlanta but only to use as vacation homes or in Brian’s case that is the house that Leighanne still lives in with Baylee.

  
The last night was coming to a close soon and the ten men would soon be leaving to go to their separate lives. The Backstreet Boys would soon be heading into the studio to record more songs for their upcoming anniversary album and the men of NSYNC will soon just be going their separate ways. All this was after their last dinner at the resort. After the dessert, but before departing back to the cabin Brian and Nick had news to share being the announcement of their upcoming nuptials. The other eight men congratulated them both.

 

THE END


End file.
